Of Apples and Lollipops
by HPandPJnerd19568
Summary: Harry, as an immortal Master of Death, has decided to become a teacher. Emmett, as an eternally 'living' thing, has decided to try out different, countless colleges, and his English class happens to have a new substitute teacher, who just so happens to make Emmett's heart scream 'Mate' Twoshot, Harry/Emmett, AU. (Translated into french by yaoipowaa56)
1. Chapter 1

There were moments when Harry wished things had worked out differently. Wished that he hadn't had to watch so many loved ones die, hadn't faced Voldemort multiple times, hadn't had to let his enemy kill him.

It was funny, actually. Harry had been able to defeat Voldemort, had avoided death countless times in his youth. Had even been able to assimilate into muggle culture after a few years. It was also funny that a semi with a sleepy driver is what killed him, just after his twentieth birthday in 2000. He'd woken up in what he eventually found out was a coffin.

That had been a bit of a shock. Well, maybe it wouldn't have been if Harry had paid better attention to his surroundings. The Hallows were needy things, and never left him alone for long. Later on Harry reflected that, yes, he should've noticed that something was wrong. But the last few years had been… _strange_ in terms of normalcy. Everyone had separate reactions to the war, and Harry found himself left out and seeking some solace, which lead him to a muggle town, a muggle flat, a muggle car, and a muggle 'death.'

Harry was just thankful that the Hallows were so attached to him, at this point. His holly wand had probably snapped or been left behind in the crash, but the Elder Wand flew to him whenever he wished. In fact, all the Hallows did. The stone and cloak remained safe in a bag he'd specially made for them, and the hand was kept in a slim holster on the inside of his sleeve at all times. It was with the Wand's help that Harry was able to move to the states, give himself a name all other things muggle that he needed. He studied basic schooling he had missed at Hogwarts, finding that information came so much _easier_ now, and eventually enrolled himself into different colleges.

College had been wonderful, the first time around. He'd created a study group, had found a love for teaching, and had applied to be a substitute. Harry wasn't sure if he'd be able to really teach any classes except perhaps elementary, but it seemed that he had all the time in the world to explore, and he found a substitution license was likely a good direction to head in.

And he found himself correct. It really felt like not long at all before he was taking his exams for his bachelorette, and then his masters, and then a _real_ teaching license. Soon he was hired into an elementary school in Wyoming, then to a middle school in Pennsylvania, and a highschool in Texas and many others in between. Sometimes he held the position for a few years, sometimes he substituted for a few months. Eventually he began to try out colleges, most didn't need a full-time teacher, but all needed substitutes eventually.

Apparition made it easy to travel, and the reputation behind him helped. It was also handy that he could change his physical appearance. A mature adult in his forties looked good to those hiring him, and a younger appearance made his students comfortable. He found it worked out really well. Harry enjoyed his life so far. He thought he'd be somewhere in his fifties now, but he'd stopped counting awhile ago. He prefered looking somewhere in his mid-twenties anyways.

And he always loved how his classes reacted to him. Which is why, on August 25th, Harry found himself sitting on his desk -his feet didn't quite reach the floor, but that didn't bother him- and eating an apple, because he'd found that particular fruit had gotten him the most laughs.

There was also the fact that Harry enjoyed dressing nice, but he was nowhere near the level of fancy most of the other professors maintained. Harry had a pressed, dark green shirt and some black slacks. He didn't even have a tie, which he knew some of his colleagues would gasp at. But he was comfortable, and it was something different for his students.

"No way," he heard someone whisper. A smile twitched his lips around the apple. He watched them walk in, getting the same vibe as he usually did. Tired, excited, stressed, curious, underfed. They were college students, staring at him, likely wondering why he was so young and more casually dressed than the other professors they had met that week. But one in particular caught his eye, a tall, burly, broad student with a strong jaw and amber eyes. He was probably the most physically alluring of the bunch for Harry, who could admit he didn't mind being the smaller of the (potential) two.

He met eyes with the student. Harry thought he might've seen some shock pass over his face, but it was gone too quickly for him to know. A bell rang, disrupting his thoughts and startling a yawn out of him.

"This is just too early to be trying to learn," Harry said to the class, looking at his watch, "I'll just be taking roll, and then we'll get started, yeah?" Harry noticed some shifting and surprised murmurs. His accent hadn't lessened, mostly because Harry didn't want it to, and it tended to surprise kids. _Americans._ He thought he saw the big one in particular shift, which was hard to miss, but it was slight. He walked around his desk and grabbed his roster. "Just call out here, shouldn't take too long. Your lot usually does better than the high school kids."

Attendance was done quickly, and though Harry didn't look up from the roster he couldn't help but wonder if the big booming voice that made him shiver came from the boy, or rather, Emmett Cullen. Harry flopped the paper back on the desk and began to pace, clapping his hands.

"You have the wonderful fortune of getting me in the morning, and if I don't move I'll fall asleep, so do try and get used to it," Harry paused until he saw some heads nod, "My name is Harry Evans, you will address me by whatever. Teacher, teach, Mr. E, Mr. H, Mr. Evans, Harry, professor, I don't particularly care, as long as it gets my attention."

Class went smoothly, with the usual questions about the syllabus and homework and 'Mr. Evans how old are you' and the like. After the bell dismissed them, Harry erased the chalkboard of the supplies list he'd created. His next class had different requirements, and he didn't want them to get mixed up. Before he was done, he felt eyes burning into the back of his head. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the boy, who was indeed Emmett Cullen, watching him. Harry raised an eyebrow, and got a blinding smile back. Harry snorted, shaking his head and muttering to himself about over-enthusiastic vampires as he finished erasing the board.

Emmett was ready for school hours before it started. It wasn't often he traveled away from his family to go to a different school, but this one in particular was tantalizing in its English courses. He was _excited_, and the murmurs of a new teacher before he even entered the room excited him too.

For the first time in at least a decade, Emmett was surprised by the teacher sitting on the desk. It was a rather young man, short with dark hair, fair skin, and wire framed glasses. He was very attractive from what Emmett could see, and that thought was only confirmed when he made eye contact and got to see what a brilliant color green the man's eyes were.

Emmett felt a rather startling stir in his belly, before a quick mantra of _matematematematemate_ rose to the surface and almost made him take a step back in shock. Well, today just got very interesting. Emmett smiled as he went to his seat, watching his teacher attentively. He noticed more details, like his full lips and rough hands. Emmett decided he was happy with this development very quickly.

Emmett found himself crossing his legs -to avoid a rather pesky problem- at the sound of his voice, and looking forward to the class as he learned what to expect and how Harry acted and taught. Harry had a small fruit bowl next to his computer, and at random times he would grab a fruit and play with it. Tossing it in the air, throwing it from hand to hand, gesturing with it. Emmett found himself transfixed on Harry's hands as a result.

When class was dismissed, Emmett realized he didn't want to leave, and found himself staring at Harry's head as he erased their required materials for the school year. He must have felt Emmett looking at him, since he turned around and raised an eyebrow in his direction. Emmett gave what he thought was his best, most charismatic grin, and was only a little disappointed to hear Harry snort. He almost didn't hear Harry call him an 'over-enthusiastic vampire.' Emmett almost ran into a student walking in front of him in his surprise.

How had Harry known? What did he think of him? Was he a threat to his family? Was he with the Volturi? Emmett had no idea, but he know he hated thinking that his mate was with some other vampire. His 10 am class had been boring enough he would've gone home if we wasn't planning to go to Harry after this. Emmett just hoped he had a long lunch, or maybe an early one at least.

Harry was at his computer screen, scrolling the mouse with one hand and tapping a rhythm on his desk with the other. His eyes flickered up to Emmett when he walked in, a smile on his face as he pushed his wheely chair away from his computer.

"Our resident Veggie Vamp! Can't say I'm surprised you're here, I doubt the cafeteria and surrounding grounds has anything very appetizing for you." Harry talked while rummaging through his drawers, not paying attention to Emmett standing shock still near his desk. After a moment, Harry made a noise of triumph and pulled out a lollipop with a red wrapper, decorated with bears scratching their backs on trees. "Blood pop? You seem like a grizzly guy to me. It's also the only one I have, so sorry if you don't like it."

Emmett wasn't sure how to respond, and also wasn't sure if he could. Harry shrugged, pulling the wrapper of the lolli. "These never did seem too appetizing when I was younger, but they continued to stay on the shelf in honeydukes, and I sort of made it a mission of mine to try all the candy they offered. I went in alphabetical order, so these didn't take long to get too. Turns out, not actually that bad." Harry stuck it in his mouth, looking back in the drawer. "I need to order some more soon. What flavor would you recommend?" Harry looked back up at Emmett, who still hadn't moved.

Emmett couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's mouth. He couldn't remember the last time someone had left him speechless, and something about Harry made his blood sing. Sing in the wrong places, but sing nonetheless. Harry was still waiting for an answer.

"You're perfect. Better than I could have ever imagined." Emmett said softly.

"Not the question I asked, but I am glad to hear my students like me. I hope my teaching skills continue to go beyond your expectations, Mr. Cullen."

"Emmett. And that isn't what I meant"

"Emmett, then. And what did you mean?"

Emmett gave Harry the most alluring smile he could muster, leaning forward so he was close to Harry's face and at his eye level. "That you are better than every vision I have ever created about my mate, and I would love to take you to dinner tonight."

Harry froze, the lollipop dangling out of his mouth. Emmett suspected he hadn't known about the mate part, and was willing to wait for an answer while Harry figured one out. Not that Emmett wouldn't try again if he said no, but he _really_ hoped he said yes.

"Sorry?" Confusion fluttered across his face, but he leaned closer to Emmett and stared up at him with what just _had_ to be some sort of desire.

"Dinner tonight, with me, my treat. You name the time and place and I'll pick you up." Harry had narrowed his eyes at Emmett, who did his best to look alluring and attractive. He hoped it was working.

"Mate, you say…" Harry paused, eyes turning towards the ceiling in thought, "why don't you just come to mine this weekend, I can make something we'll both enjoy," Harry offered.

"That sounds wonderful," Emmett leaned forward further, allowing his lips to get tantalizingly close to Harry's ear, "I can't wait to get to know you… _intimately_." With that, Emmett took the dangling lollipop out of Harry's mouth, stuck it in his own and walked out of the door.

Emmett couldn't keep himself away. Even as he walked out the door he couldn't bring himself to go off campus. He ended up waiting outside Harry's door for when the man was going to leave. This weekend was way too far away. Eventually, he did hear Harry shut down his computer and pick up his keys, and that was when Emmett walked into the classroom and shut the door behind him. Harry was halfway to the door, folders and water bottle under one arm and keys in one hand.

"I thought we decided on this weekend?"

"Yes, but I'm very anxious to get to know you sooner than that." Emmett said, walking towards him. Harry craned his neck to look up at him.

"Why so impatient? It's just dinner." Harry set his items back on his desk, leaning against it as Emmett drew closer.

"I hope it'll be far more than that… I just couldn't stand to see you go so soon." Emmett whispered, now close enough he could almost touch Harry. He stopped.

Harry gave him a challenging smile. "See, I'm not that sorry about your feelings, given the state you left me in when I still had classes to teach."

"Oh, I am very sorry I did that to you. I would love to help you out with that problem, though, if you'd allow me." Emmett grabbed one of Harry's hands lightly, running his fingers across Harry's knuckles. A shock passed between them, and Harry let a light groan escape. "Please let me."

Harry gave him the _hottest_ look Emmett had ever seen. But then Harry pulled away from him, and Emmett felt cold. "See, not impressed. You'll have to do more than that if you want to get your mate-"

Emmett grabbed Harry by the hips, easily lifting him up onto his desk. Emmett distantly heard keys and papers fall to the floor, but he was so absorbed with Harry's lips he couldn't find it in himself to care. In moments, Harry was moaning with him. Emmett had his hands in Harry's hair, and Harry had his legs wrapped around Emmetts waist. Emmett felt Harry's erection brush across his own, and his heart felt like it skipped a beat.

Harry pulled away from him, pupils blown wide. He waved his hand, and Emmett heard the lock on the door click. "Hold onto me tight, okay? This isn't going to feel great." Emmett had a firm grip on Harry's ass, and replied by squeezing it. Harry smiled, and the pop of apparition filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a part two to this that I hope you enjoy! It also contains SMUT

* * *

Emmett had never been so nauseous. They appeared in an apartment -Harry's, he assumed- though how and why he didn't understand. Having Harry in his hands, legs wrapped around his waist, didn't change the fact that he thought he would be vomiting venom if he could. "What the fuck was that?" He asked Harry, who was laughing at him.

"Called apparition. It's a method of quick transportation. You'll get used to it, I'm sure," Harry said, still chuckling at Emmett's expression.

"Oh, ha ha," Emmett deadpanned. "Are you going to explain it at all?" He asked. Part of him really wanted to find Harry's bedroom, but the other part of him was way too curious. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, seeming to catch his emotions.

"It's called magic; I'm a wizard. Happy?"

"Oh, why didn't you just say that," Emmett teased, though he had no idea what it meant. Harry was wriggling around in his arms, kissing his neck. It was… a very well-done distraction he could admit. Emmett couldn't hold out for long. Moaning lightly into Harry's ear, he squeezed his butt roughly, making Harry jump. "Bed?" He breathed into his ear.

"Down the hallway," was all he said. Emmett was already moving, finding the room that smelled most like Harry -also the only one with a bed- and kicking the door open easily. He lay Harry on the bed gently, hovering over him. He didn't know where to start.

But Harry did, if the way he grabbed Emmett's cock through his jeans was any indication. Emmett let out a broken moan, kissing down Harry's neck and chest. "If you don't take this off," Emmett breathed, tugging on Harry's shirt, "I'm going to rip it off."

Harry laughed next to his ear, one hand running up Emmett's shirt and over his chest, the other still grabbing Emmett through his jeans. "How easily do you think you could rip it?" He whispered.

_You are going to be the death of me,_ Emmett thought as he _shredded_ Harry's shirt off of him. Harry laughed again -did he find _everything_ funny?- and looked at Emmett with shining eyes. "I'm impressed, that didn't even seem difficult for you."

Emmett waited a moment to answer, savoring the feel and look of Harry. "I think you'll find that I can do a lot of things effortlessly," he whispered, squeezing Harry's hip with one hand.

Harry took his hand away -Emmett did _not_ arch towards it- to lean up on his elbows so his head was just under Emmett's. "Do you want to show me what else you can do effortlessly?"

Emmett groaned, throwing his own shirt across the room and sliding Harry's pants off. Harry watched him with a smile, completely at ease. He didn't even seem to notice how cold Emmett's hands were as he ran them up and down Harry's thighs.

Emmett was utterly transfixed. Harry was amazing in every way. His dark skin contrasted so nicely with Emmett's, the dark hair trailing down his torso into underwear Emmett wanted to rip off, those gorgeous eyes looking at him with..._trust_ and _desire_… "You are-"

"Perfect?" Harry finished. Emmett smiled at him. "You already said that today."

"And I don't think I could ever say it enough," Emmett confessed. Harry turned a pretty red around his neck. Though Emmett didn't want to drink or turn Harry, he did want to kiss and lick and suck and bite that wonderful neck. He ran a hand over it, realizing how big his hand was in comparison. Harry was so...delicate. So human. So perfect.

"Roll over?" Harry asked. Emmett looked up in confusion; he'd been focused on other things. Harry was sitting up again, nudging him gently. "Roll over, please?" Harry repeated.

A little reluctant, but willing to do anything for his mate, Emmett did as asked. As soon as he was on his back Harry popped up and straddled him, hands on Emmett's chest for balance. Emmett wasn't sure if he had succeeded at his attempt to be alluring earlier, but Harry was absolutely _nailing_ it right now. Harry winked at him; Emmett thought he might melt.

Harry crawled down his body a bit, undoing Emmett's jeans and sliding them off. He saw the moment Harry looked at his cock through his underwear, and couldn't deny he liked the slight fear he saw in Harry's eyes. "Too much?" Emmett asked, feeling more smug than he ever had in his life. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"Shut up, before I make you," Harry threatened. But Emmett felt too proud to do that.

"Don't worry love, I'll be-"

Harry grabbed him again, but without the jeans it felt so much _better_. Emmett arched into Harry's hand, eyes closing as he tilted his head back. Harry could shut him up all he wanted if that was how he was going to do it.

He felt Harry slide off his underwear, before a rough hand was grabbing his cock and pumping. Emmett groaned, keeping himself from arching into Harry's hand, but then a warm, wet mouth fitted itself around his cock. Moaning loudly, Emmett grabbed roughly onto the sheets so he didn't accidentally rip Harry's hair out of his skull.

He had no idea what Harry was doing, but it was _incredible_. Emmett had never felt so good. _Is this just a mate thing? Is this Harry a thing?_ Emmett felt jealousy rush through him at the thought of Harry… practicing…with other people. That just meant Emmett would have to make sure Harry knew that he was _his_, now.

Emmett laced his hand through Harry's hair, gently pulling him off. The wet sound it made and Harry's pout almost made him shove Harry's head back down, but he wanted to do other things.

"Want to stretch you," he said, struggling a bit to get the words out. Harry smiled at him. He looked so attractive, with his reddened face and glistening lips and messy hair. Emmett could've never imagined anything better.

"Remember what I said about being a wizard?" Harry asked him. Emmett furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"How does that relate to," Emmett gestured to themselves. Harry winked at him -again!- and raised his right hand. In a moment, a stick had flown into it. Harry mouthed some words, a slightly uncomfortable look passing over his face before he tossed the stick away again. "What was that? Are you okay?"

Harry gave him a sultry smile, running his hands down Emmett's chest. "Those were some spells that are going to make this process," Harry squeezed his cock, "a lot easier for me."

Emmett looked at Harry in wonder. "That's-"

"Perfect?" Harry interrupted. Emmett laughed.

"I was going to say 'really cool,' but that works too." Harry laughed with him, taking off his underwear and straddling Emmett again. Emmett grabbed Harry's face with one hand, waiting until Harry looked into his eyes. "I want to be able to stretch you next time, though. You can't tell me you won't enjoy it," he whispered. Harry flushed slightly, nodding.

Emmett leaned up to press a kiss to Harry's lips. "Now, if you want to continue, I promise I won't interrupt again." Harry laughed at him, but positioned himself to hover over Emmett's cock. He sank slowly down Emmett, straining despite the charms. Emmett kept himself completely still, unwilling to rush or force Harry before he was ready. A little part of him was still absorbing the fact that he was having sex with his mate, but the larger part was completely attuned to Harry and willing to do anything for him.

"M-Merlin…" Harry breathed out, sitting fully on Emmett, who groaned out softly while holding Harry's hips.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked, watching Harry's face carefully. Harry nodded slowly, rotating his hips and making Emmett grunt. Harry laughed at him, rocking a bit.

"I'm fine. Are _you_ okay, Mr. Vampire?" Harry teased.

"You are going to drive me insane," Emmett laughed, shaking his head and groaning again when Harry bounced a little. "You know, I have this feeling that you're ready and just not telling me."

"Why do you think-" Emmett tilted his hips up, sending him further into Harry and lifting him a little. Harry gasped, grabbing onto Emmett's shoulders tightly. He panted a bit, glaring at Emmett. "That was a dick move."

Emmett laughed heartily. "That's exactly what it was." He tilted again, loving the look on Harry's face. "Please, Harry?"

Harry gave him another look before he started slowly bouncing on Emmett's cock. Quiet moans filled the air. Emmett had his hands on Harry's hips, helping him move up and down with his head tilted back on the pillows. Harry was biting his lip and breathing harshly, nails digging into Emmett's torso.

This was..._absolutely_ amazing, but Emmett wanted to make it even better for Harry. He knocked Harry's arms off him, catching him gently and rolling them over in an instant. Emmett hovered over Harry, hooking his legs behind his hips. He leaned into Harry's ear, licking a stripe from his jaw to the shell of his ear. Harry shuddered underneath him.

"Let me?" He asked. He felt Harry nod, and didn't waste a moment before he was slowly pumping in and out of Harry. He waited for a moment, making sure Harry was okay, before he picked up the speed enough for a smacking sound to fill the room and Harry's eyes to roll in the back of his head. Harry was writhing against him, hands clawing Emmett's shoulders and back, moaning loudly.

Emmett wanted to stay in this moment forever. He had never felt so _wonderful_, and Harry was making such amazing sounds and faces. Emmett dropped his head, lips against Harry's ear. "You are so perfect," he whispered. Harry mewled against him. "So hot, so attractive, so wonderful-"

"Emmett-" Harry choked, "Em-Emmett-" he gasped, head tilting back.

"What is it, love?" Emmett whispered, nudging Harry's ear with his nose. "Tell me."

"Em-Em-Emmett!" Harry cried out, arching against him and coming. Emmett groaned, feeling Harry constrict around him. He fucked him for another few moments, before letting himself go and pressing his face into Harry's neck so he could breathe in Harry's intoxicating scent.

They lay there for several moments, Harry catching his breath and Emmett stroking the side of his face softly. Harry's eyes fluttered open, tilting his head to smile lazily at Emmett. "Lay with me?" Harry whispered. Emmett pulled himself out gently, groaning as he did so and flopping next to Harry. He took the smaller man into his arms and buried his face into his neck. Harry laughed a little, wedging himself further into Emmett's side.

Harry dozed off soon, despite the early night. Emmett held him, basking in his mate's scent and body. _Harry's_ scent and body. Harry slept peacefully, any murmurs or rustles calmed by Emmett, who took great pride in _being_ that comfort. He didn't know what kind of life Harry had led before this, to have the knowledge of what Emmett was and to… come so _enthusiastically_ into his arms, but Emmett was grateful and excited to learn every part of it.

* * *

Harry woke up with a yawn and a big stretch. He rolled over into Emmett, shivering a little. In a moment, a blanket had been thrown around him and he was pushed against Emmett's chest. Harry laughed, moving his face to the crook of Emmett's neck.

"I'm okay, you know."

"You're cold." Emmett's breath ghosted against his ear. Harry wiggled a little, noticing a pleasant soreness.

"And I'm a wizard. I can just cast warming charms and then I can snuggle up to you all I want." Harry tried to move a little closer to emphasize his point.

"And that's how you knew about me and everything, right?"

Harry nodded, letting his eyes drift close. He felt so safe and comfortable in Emmett's arms. "Mmhmm. Had a whole class about magical creatures in school."

"There's a whole school?" Emmett exclaimed, shaking Harry a bit. With a grumble, Harry rolled over and looked back at him. Emmett was still naked -as Harry was- and was sitting with an arm propping him up. Harry took a moment to look at him, drinking it all in. This was his, forever. Harry couldn't imagine it yet.

"Harry," Emmett complained, poking him and dragging the 'y' in his name. Harry rolled his eyes, but he looked at Emmett fondly.

"Yes, there's a school. It's full of magical children so they can learn about the world and spells."

"How many are there?"

Harry shrugged. "The wizarding world isn't nearly as big as the non-magical world. I couldn't tell you how many, but there are definitely more wizards than vampires.

Emmett thought about that for a moment, eyes drifting. Harry waited for the next questions, letting his eyes close again. "You're too far," Emmett complained. Before Harry could fix that, Emmett grabbed him and rolled them so Harry lay on his chest like it was nothing.

Harry made a little 'oof,' sound, but snuggled into his chest nonetheless. "I'm not a rag doll."

"No, but it's a new bond and I want you close to me."

"Would you… not be this affectionate normally once it's not so new?"

Emmett pet his hair with one hand, the other draped across Harry's back. "Of course I'm going to be affectionate. But right _now_, with such a new bond, it's like…" Emmett trailed off, "reassurance, I guess."

Harry nodded slowly. "How else can I reassure you, then?"

Emmett's hand stuttered. "Just by… being here with me. Letting me hold you. You're already the most absolutely amazing person in the world, and I know you're mine, so there's not much you have to worry your gorgeous little head about."

Harry laughed at him. "That sounds fine and all, but I don't think you're going to get a very good grade in my class with sentences like that."

Emmett flipped them so Harry was on his back, Emmett hovering over them. "Maybe I can convince you otherwise," he whispered, lips brushing against Harry's neck. Harry arched into him, his body waking up rapidly.

"Bribing the teacher is," Harry gasped as Emmett licked the shell of his ear, "very illegal."

"Let me make you feel good," Emmett murmured. Harry nodded quickly, sinking into Emmett's touch.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked sometime later. Emmett shook his head, running his fingers lightly up and down Harry's bicep.

"No, and I wouldn't want to leave you to hunt for long anyways."

Harry nodded, sitting up and stretching. "I'm lucky I don't have classes on Tuesdays," he said, letting a hand rest on Emmett's chest. "Wouldn't want to cut this short."

Emmett gave him a soft smile, sitting up and kissing him gently. "Let's get you some food, I can hear your stomach gurgling," Emmett laughed, getting out of bed and pulling on his underwear. Harry did the same, adding a shirt and leading Emmett to the kitchen. Emmett sat on a stool by the island while Harry put some frozen waffles in the toaster.

"Is red your favorite color?" Emmett gestured to the house. Harry had varying shades of red throughout his house, in the curtains, pillows and decor. Harry nodded, smiling a bit.

"Means a lot from my childhood. What's yours?"

"Blue," Emmett answered after a moment. "It was my mother's favorite, and we had so much of it around the house it became mine growing up. I don't remember much else from before."

Harry nodded, setting up a paper towel and some peanut butter. "Do you have a coven? Or are you on your own?"

"I do, actually. Eight others, but my brother Edward and his mate moved away with their kid, so it's just five of them."

Harry stopped, glancing back at Emmett. "A kid?"

"Yeah, it's… a long story," Emmett winced a bit, "but they're going to love you! And they're all animal-eaters like me, so you'll be perfectly safe."

Harry pulled the waffles out of the toaster, flinching a bit. Emmett lurched to help him, but Harry was already setting them down and beckoning him away. Emmett sat again, watching closely. _Waffles_ were not going to hurt his mate.

"Are they in America?"

"Yeah, in Georgia. Up near the forest so there's lots of shade when it doesn't rain."

Harry hummed, bringing his waffles to the island and sitting across from Emmett. A moment of silence passed, in which Emmett looked at Harry like a love struck puppy. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm so excited for you to meet them. It's going to be great"

"Why're you so sure of that?"

"Because they love me, so they'll love you because you're my mate, and you're charming and witty and honestly just the best person ever. Of course they'll love you and it'll all be _awesome_."

Harry snorted, shaking his head a little. "We won't be able to go until winter break, at least. My students are important to me."

Emmett nodded, smiling brightly. "I have all the time in the world,"

"We," Harry corrected after a moment. Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"We have all the time in the world," he said simply, shrugging. He knew Emmett couldn't possibly understand what he meant, but the confusion on his face was adorable.

Emmett's face turned serious. "Harry, I'm not turning you into a vampire, at least not yet." Harry nodded, eating quietly. "Living like this… you need to think about it for years, at least," he emphasized.

"Emmett," Harry said carefully, "I'll admit I stopped counting awhile ago, but I'm in my fifties."

Emmett looked at him for a moment, speechless. Harry continued to eat, watching him closely. Emmett's mouth was open a little, so Harry reached over and closed it. Emmett's hand wrapped around his wrist, and pulled him close from around the table. Harry stood in between Emmett's legs, Emmett's hands on either side of his face.

"Is that a wizard thing?" Emmett murmured, breath ghosting over Harry's face and looking at him in awe. Harry smiled, going on his tiptoes to give him a light kiss.

"Kinda," he answered, holding onto Emmett's wrist. Emmett looked at him in awe, which wasn't odd for Harry, but it felt so much different coming from Emmett.

"And you're… like me? You're going to stay like this forever?"

Harry nodded. "I can change how old I look, but yeah. And I don't need blood or anything. It's a long story."

Emmett kissed Harry like he was the most fragile thing in the world, leaving tingles running down Harry's spine. When Harry broke away to breath, Emmett kissed his cheeks and nose and chin.

"Most. Perfect. Mate. Every." Emmett told him, kissing his face in between each word. Harry laughed, enjoying the attention.

* * *

"I don't want to fly," Harry complained, "apparition is so much faster! Not to mention cheaper, and easier, and-"

"You know money isn't an issue, and I don't want to strain you going that far with all our luggage and me too. It'll be easier for you, and that's what I care about," Emmett said, not looking up from packing his suitcase.

"You _know_ I can handle it-"

"And I know that you push yourself too far, a lot," Emmett said gently, suddenly next to Harry's side and holding his hand to his face. Emmett kissed the knuckles gently. "I don't want you hurt, love."

"But it's literally nothing-"

"Exactly! Which is why there's no reason to risk it." Emmett stopped him. Harry glared at him, silent. After a few moments passed, Emmett kissed Harry's cheek lightly. "Did you pack yet?"

Not looking at him, Harry nodded. Knowing he won, Emmett tweaked Harry's nose, ducking the hand that was thrown his way easily. Harry knew he couldn't hit him, but the sentiment was enough.

"So stubborn!" Emmett said as he walked back to his suitcase, dodging the stinging hex Harry cast without looking and laughing at him.

"Wanker!" Harry called back, already in the living room. Emmett could feel the adoration in his bones; it felt like every day he loved Harry more.

And _boy_ did Harry need that love. Emmett was confident he knew all about Harry's life by now, though it had taken time to get through because Emmett had a habit of holding Harry close enough to his chest that he couldn't speak whenever he got emotional.

But Harry was fine, and was with him, and Emmett could make sure he would be fine for the rest of their lives. Esme completely agreed with him; they called at least once a week to talk, and Esme was almost as excited to meet Harry as Emmett was. When she first found out, she almost flew the entire family over to meet him, but Emmett had talked her down. He didn't _think_ it would scare Harry, but better safe than sorry.

Emmett was _positive_ it was going to go great. Even Rosalie was open to meeting him after a few months of talking about him. Harry had no idea how much Emmett had wished for a mate, had no idea what he was like when his brothers found their mates. Esme and Rosalie had been amazing to him, and helped him through the worst of it, but it was still a painful memory that washed away when Harry was around.

Emmett zipped up his suitcase, smiling.

* * *

"They might hate me," Harry considered. Emmett rolled his eyes at him.

"One: they won't. And two: it's too late to worry about it." Emmett took a left turn onto a street filled with trees and houses sprinkled in between, few and far apart. The rental car was smooth on the road, though the brakes and acceleration pedals were touchy.

"I was just saying," Harry said with a shrug, waving his hands about. Emmett snorted, shaking his head. "How long?"

"A minute, it's at the end of the street." Emmett sensed more than saw Harry tense up in the passenger seat. Emmett reached a hand over and squeezed Harry's thigh with all the reassurance he could. "Honestly, you'd think after a _war_ you wouldn't be so scared to meet your boyfriend's family." Emmett poked Harry's thigh.

Harry let his head fall back, bouncing on the head rest. "You're much more than that, 'Em," Harry said softly, looking at him for only a moment. Emmett rubbed Harry's thigh slowly, feeling Harry relax.

"And you're much more than that too. They know that, Harry." Emmett gave one last squeeze before his hand returned to the wheel and he pulled into the driveway of a large two story house. Harry tensed again, but Emmett just kissed him briefly and went to pull the few things they would want out of the trunk. Harry could take care of himself, no matter how much Emmett wanted to baby him all the time.

Harry was getting out of the car when Emmett heard the front door open. Esme walked at an accelerated human rate, 'speed walking' towards them with a large grin on her face. Emmett thought she would've gotten to them as fast as she could if she wasn't worried about scaring Harry. "Hello!" She called out, waving enthusiastically at Harry.

Harry smiled back, giving a small wave. They shook hands quickly; Emmett knew it was taking a lot of will power on Esme's part not to bring Harry in for a hug. She had told Emmett firmly that she was going to allow Harry to initiate any contact he wanted, so that he was as comfortable as possible. Emmett she had no reserves with, hugging him with all her might.

"I missed you! And it is so wonderful to meet you Harry! How was your flight?"

After Emmett gestured, Harry answered while Emmett grabbed their things. Esme led Harry to the house with Emmett in their trail, feeling a little like a bellhop but glad to see Harry talking easily.

Carlisle was on the porch waiting for him. Like Esme, he shook Harry's hand and gave Emmett a hug, greeting them enthusiastically. "Nice meeting you, Harry."

"You two as well!" Harry said, looking between Esme and Carlisle. "Emmett has told me lots about you all."

"Are you hungry, Harry?" Esme asked, guiding them through the front door. Harry followed her to the living room, while Emmett halted in the foyer to set down what he had brought in.

"No, but thank you, really. Absolutely lovely home."

Emmett could tell she was glowing at the compliment without seeing her.

"Harry, this is Jasper and his mate Alice. And this is Rosalie!"

Emmett walked into the living room to see Jasper waving and Alice jumping to be in front of Harry. She barely stopped herself from hugging him, instead grabbing his arms and smiling wide. Harry lurched back, startled by the sudden closeness.

"Hello! I'm so glad you're here! You guys took way too long to come and visit, I've been getting visions for months and I've been so tired of waiting!" She said, wailing a bit. Jasper pulled her away gently, giving Harry a small wave but not offering his hand.

Harry nodded back, turning to Rosalie and smiling. Though nothing had changed, Emmett felt like the whole house was holding their breath, waiting for her reaction. Rosalie stood for a moment, just staring at Harry who was doing his best not to tense. Of all of them, Harry knew Rosalie was the least likely to be receptive. Emmett had told him not to take it personally, but Emmett knew Harry wanted his family to like him.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Rosalie said with a nod. Harry let out the breath he had been holding, his smile growing a bit.

"It's a pleasure, Rosalie."

The next few hours went as smooth as Emmett knew they would. Harry was a hit with the family, and was just as receptive as the rest of them. They awhile later, and Emmett could tell Harry's battery was drained, as much as he enjoyed the day. Emmett had booked a hotel nearby so that Harry could sleep without feeling watched, and Emmett was looking forward to it himself. Hotel sex? Sure to be _awesome_.

"He wants you to hug him, you know." Emmett said as Harry was collecting his coat that he had left in the kitchen. It was loud enough for his family to hear, but not Harry. Esme looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Emmett nodded, waving her off. "I know my mate, Mom."

Harry came back, and Emmett stood. "It was so lovely meeting you all, I'm excited to see you again tomorrow," Harry said, standing next to Emmett.

Esme came over and hugged Emmett hard, and then after a moment's hesitation Harry was being hugged as hard as Esme dared to. Harry tensed in surprise, but relaxed into the hug quickly. Emmett thought Esme would be crying if she could. She got emotional like that sometimes.

"Thank you so much for meeting us, Harry." Esme said, letting Harry go slowly. Carlisle hugged them both quicker than Esme had. Jasper hugged Emmett, and shook Harry's hand, while Alice practically tackled them both.

"I know you're already coming back but if I get a vision that you don't I will find you," she threatened, though her beaming face softened it.

Emmett forced Rosalie to hug him, though she glared at him for it. Harry held out his hand to shake hers, but she pushed him away and hugged him quickly, holding onto his shoulder as she pulled away. "Be a better influence than he is," she said, giving a small smile and walking back quickly.

After Emmett recovered from the shock of that -because wow, Emmett knew Harry was better than Bella by a lot but for Rosalie to agree? Crazy- he waved and said goodbye loudly, holding Harry's hand as they walked to the car.

"I can't believe she hugged me," Harry said. Emmett could hear his family laughing, still easily within hearing range.

"Yeah, me either. Told you it would go great," Emmett said, smiling down at Harry.

"I expected to enjoy myself, but… they're wonderful, 'Em."

Emmett kissed the back of Harry's hand. "So are you," he said with a wink. Harry snorted, getting into the car. "Tomorrow's going to go great."

Harry was smiling as they drove off, still holding Emmett's hand.

* * *

I know the meeting was brief, but I wasn't confident I could portray the Cullen's as well as I wanted too, but I do hope you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
